Just-In-Time Justice
is the 3rd episode of the 3rd season of ''Judge Mia'', and the 10th episode overall. The events in this episode take place in 1310. Summary The gang travels back in time, and messes up the past. Can they redo it before it's too late? Plot The episode begins explaining about ALTER, a top secret time machine that was sent into space but re-entered the atmosphere. Mia, Marley, Maggie, Fransisco, Nut, and Buck were having a picnic in Reynolds Park , and the ALTER fell on Marley. The gang eventually figured out what it was, and Marley pressed a button. Everyone was screaming as the screen changed from 1310 to 1308, and they disappear and reappear in the past, at Reynolds Farm. Buck notices the past version of himself and runs away to follow himself. Mia then notices a barn that says "Judge Mia,Velvet vs. Leamy, Tonite Only!" They go in the barn and see Mia's past self judging her first case, Velvet vs. Leamy. When Leamy asks, "can I cut in," Marley butts in and says "no you can't." After a series of events, the past Mia declares Velvet the winner. The gang then travels to 1312, expecting to be back home, but then notice that they are in Velvet's Park. Mia then reads a sign that says "Now Entering Velvetropolis." They go to the town square, where Velvet (in Humungosaur form) is taking offerings. Mia and the gang discover the Pit of Despair, where the future versions of herself, Matilda, Murphy, Leamy, Cudz, Fransisco, and the two Bucks are trapped. The gang heads back to the time machine, just before an evil future Nut almost traps them. They return to 1308, when the first time travelers are at the courthouse. Before the first Marley can butt in, Mia barges in and screams to Leamy that he can cut in. The case continues as normal, and the two groups of time travelers return to 1310. The episode ends with a sudden picture of six Bucks in the same place. Reception Unlike Judge Mia's Thanksgiving and A Very Mia Christmas, Just-In-Time Justice received mixed reviews. It seems as though either you love the episode, or you hate it. The most frequent complaints from viewers were 1) the time traveling plot was hard to follow, 2) there were too many pictures (so they could show more than one of the same person) and you couldn't tell who was talking, and 3) how did six Bucks appear at the end? Overall, Mia fans received it as a good episode. Characters Buck's Lil' World Buck's Lil' World did not air with this episode. Quotes *"Don't touch anything you twit!" -Judge Mia *"Alright, form a line, keep those offerings coming!" -Velvet (Humungosaur) *"Hey, who's that handsome-lookin' guy over there?" -Buck Trivia/Goofs *When they were in Reynolds Park, a tree can be seen in the background. When they went to Reynolds Farm, the tree was shorter, and when they went to Velvet's Park, the tree has turned into a tall, bare, bony structure. *This entire episode could not have happened, as it is a paradox. But then again, sock monkeys can't talk. *A possible goof in this episode is that the first time travelers did not appear in Velvet vs. Leamy, and the second time travelers did not appear the first time they traveled through time. *The past versions of Matilda and Murphy were seen buying their house. *When the first time travelers left Buck behind, he had to wait for four years for them to return! *A possible explanation for there being six Bucks is that, after he was left behind by the time travelers, he waited for two years before the ALTER fell from space and the two Bucks used it to go back in time and get two more Bucks, then did it again and got two more Bucks, and then did it again until he had eight Bucks (including himself). *For the Season 3 bonus episode, a series of shorts are planned based on this episode. *When the past Mia tripped, the present Mia said "ouch." *The title for this episode was originally "Just-In-Time Judge". Crowd Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Specials